


Epic Kockyoin and Epic Gru

by Genjo_Main



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Epic, M/M, Minions, Overuse of the Word Epic, Stands, despicable me, dio works for youtube, epic gamer, gamer boy, haha - Freeform, if the word epic was the aids virus this fanfic would give you and your children aids, kakyoin and gru fall in love, kakyoin reros gru's mouth, kevin - Freeform, kevin is a stand, no seriously this word is severely overused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genjo_Main/pseuds/Genjo_Main
Summary: Epic gamer boi Kakyoin gets caught cheating by epic gamer boi Gru and they share an epic moment





	Epic Kockyoin and Epic Gru

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend also I have aids now from writing this but so does my friend Derp cause he helped so haha

“What’s up epic gamers! It’s ya boi epic gamer boi Kakyoin here!” in a universe where Kakyoin didn’t end up in a water tower Kakyoin was a super epic fortnite youtuber with 69,696,420 subscribers! His channel was filled with him doing epic challenges like the the Belle Delphine piss drinking contest. He just made another epic video where he wiped noobs on fortnite and did the default dance on them, however he used hierophant green to give him an epic advantage over the eneies. He use Hierophant green because no one could see how he epically cheated but, one man could see it.

Gru was a less epic fortnite gamer with an inferior epic gaming channel and he was able to see heirophant green because he too was an epic stand user. Gru was somewhat jealous of the epic man but he was for some reason smitten by the epic gamer. Gru felt his epic schlong become very erect at the sight of the rerorerorero gamer boi. So erect that he was constantly buying new epic gamer pants because he kept ripping holes in them. His massive and epic trouser minion was so big and powerful that even epic speedwagon was afraid.

Because Gru was also an epic genius he was able to hack into epic gamer boi kakyoin’s IP address and find his location! Kakyoin was busy epically streaming genital joust when he heard a epic knock at the door. He stood up in an epic manner “okay this is epic! The epic pizza man must be here!” he said as he opened the door epically. Before him was not a epic man with epic pizza but a very epically sharp nose and epic black clothes. Gru shouted in an epic loud voice “KEVIN YELLOW!” and just then an epically buff minion that would even challenge epic star platinum’s size appeared behind epic Gru. The epically buff minion shouted. “BANANA!” and epically slugged kakyoin in the jaw.

Kakyoin stumbled back and then summoned his own epic stand. “Hierophant Green!” he yelled as the epic mountain dew beast appeared behind him. “Epic Emerald Splashu!” Epically the minion stumbled back at all the hardened mountain dew. Gru stared at him menacingly before making an epic pose. “BANANA FART GUN” Kevin Yellow pulled out a massive and epic weapon that shot an epic gas out at Kakyoin, causing him to collapse weakly. When kakyoin fell epically onto the floor and yelled “Uh oh stinky!”

Gru stared down at him as he rocked an epic erection. “Gamer boi Kakyoin you have cheated on fortnite now I will fuck you haha!” Kakyoin looked at the epic shit poker and fell epically in love. Kakyoin epically got up and reroreroreroed into Gru’s mouth before Gru used his epic Belle Delphine bath water as lube and put it on his nose. He than began to fuck him, epic. As kakyoin and gru were epically fucking they’re epic family ancestors we’re looking down on this and they wanted to epically kill themselves out of epic existence. Gru shot epic cum out of his massivle snozzle and kakyoin emerald splashed all over himself and his epic stream was now demonetized. 

Dio was watching the epic stream from the top of the YouTube headquarters and epically teleported to kakyoin’s room and saw the epic disgusting scene and punched kakyoin into a doghnut and grabbed a barrel of epic cherries and poured them on the epic body dabbed out of there epically.

The Epic End.


End file.
